Hikaru X Karou Romance
by middaymoon92
Summary: Karou has a dream about Hikaru that starts him thinking that maybe their acting in the Host Club isn't really acting. First fan Fic. R and R please! Rated M. If you are under 18 please don't read!
1. A Nightmare?

Hikaru X Koaru

_Koaru stepped out of the shower. After running towel through his hair and over his body, he wrapped it around his waist and used a washcloth to wipe the steam off the mirror. The strange thing was he was five again. But it made since. He smiled at his reflection and watched it smile back. He reached down to grab his toothbrush and when he brought it to his mouth he looked up and was ten. As he brushed his teeth so did his reflection. When he was done rinsing and looked back up his reflection was of him. This time he looked like himself. But now he was in his school uniform. That made since too._

_Smiling at his reflection he began to talk. But now the mouth attached to his reflection wasn't moving. His reflection seemed to be listening. That's odd right? After finishing his sentence his reflection began talking. But Koaru couldn't understand what it was saying. Then the reflection smiled and reached up a hand to stroke Koaru's face. Koaru felt the hand, warm and smooth run down his cheek, to rest lightly on his collar bone. He smiled at his reflection."What are you doing?" He asked his reflection._

_His reflection gave him an odd look. One he'd never seen before. "Do you not like it?"_

"_I don't know." His reflection gave a smile and trailed his hand lower. Down his now bare chest. But his reflection still had his school clothes on. Wasn't this all odd? Wasn't he supposed to look just like Koaru? He was wasn't he? But then his reflections hands pushed him down onto the bed. The towel was gone but that made since too._

_Suddenly his reflection's hands were on him, stroking and tugging on his hard manhood. Koaru groaned. Suddenly his reflection was kissing him and pressing his body weight on top of Koaru. The heat felt so amazing. The feel of his reflection's body over his own made him weak with pleasure. Then suddenly his reflection was just as naked as he and was moving his him downward, as if his reflection was moving his manhood inside of Koaru._

_Koaru moaned louder. "Koaru, louder, please. I love it when you moan."_

_But that wasn't Koaru's voice. It was Hikaru. "Hikaru, it's you."_

"_It's been me all along." Hikaru said panting. "You've always wanted me like this. We both know it's not just acting for our guests. You've always needed me like this. I'm going to take you Koaru. Hold me. Hold on tight. Koaru!"_

Koaru jerked out of the dream to find himself sitting up in bed panting. Without looking down he knew he was hard. And the reason behind his discomfort was laying beside him completely unaware. Koaru had known that the games they played together in the Host Club were getting to him but he never knew his imagination could go so far. Did he really want Hikaru the way his dream had said? No. It had just been a dream.

Koaru lay back down looking up into the blank ceiling waiting for his eyes to adjust to the night. A glance at the alarm clock told him it was only four in the morning. How long had he been asleep? He rolled over to where he was facing his twin and the object of his recent dreams. Curling up into Hikaru he made sure that his lower half didn't touch the sleeping twin. Before he fell asleep his last thought was, how he was going to deal with these knew desires, if that's what they were.

The next morning Koaru was being jerked awake by the sound of a phone ringing. "Koaru, will you get that?"

Koaru groaned. "No. I know that ringtone. You answer him."

Hikaru sighed. His hand bumped the end table next to his bed for a moment before he found the cell phone. After hitting the talk button he answered with a groggy, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Time to great the day," was Tamaki's answer.

"No. It's," Hikaru glanced at the phone. "Six o'clock in the morning. On a Saturday morning, I might add."

"We are going to the commoner's market again!" Tamaki announced.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "We've already seen it Boss. Why would we go again?"

"Because Haruhi is going alone and I won't have _my _little girl shopping with all those commoners alone."

"But Boss, Haruhi _is _a commoner."

On the other end of the phone Tamaki glared. But Hikaru was right and he had no reply to that at all. "Put Koaru on."

Hikaru sighed and passed the phone to Koaru. "What is it?"

"We are going to the commoner's market today. Don't ask questions just get ready and we'll have a car come around for you in half an hour. Both of you better be ready. I won't have you disappointing Haruhi." And with that, Tamaki hung up the phone.

Koaru lay back in bed and pulled the blankets over his head, after flipping the cell phone closed. Hikaru yawned. "You know he won't stop until we get up right?

It was Koaru's turn to sigh. "Yeah, I know. But damn! He's the one who wants to impress Haruhi not me."

Hikaru raised a red brow at his equally redheaded twin. "I thought-"

Koaru waited for a moment. When his brother didn't finish his sentence he poked his head out from underneath the blankets. "You thought what?"

Hikaru shook his head. "I forgot what I was going to say as it started coming out of my mouth," he explained. Koaru wasn't sure if he believed him or not but he shrugged it off. "We should probably get going."

Koaru groaned. "Ugh. Yeah." With that he got up and went into the bathroom to shower. As he was rinsing out his hair he heard the shower door slide open behind him. He turned and jumped to find Hikaru behind him. "W-what are you doing?"

Hikaru frowned. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a shower with you, that way we'll both be ready by the time Boss's car gets here."

"O-oh. Okay." Koaru went back to washing his hair, praying that the scenes from his dream wouldn't creep back into his head. But the more he thought about not thinking about it, he thought about it. When he could feel his manhood growing harder he quickly finished, and without a word to his brother he hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel drying off as he walked back into the bedroom, to the giant closet they shared.

He'd just pulled his pants on and was buttoning them when the walk in closet door opened and Hikaru came in. "Are you okay? You seem weird today."

Koaru shrugged and decided to do a half truth. "I had a bad dream last night and didn't get much sleep."

Hikaru looked concerned, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Koaru shrugged. "It was just a dream, no big deal."

Hikaru walked over in his towel and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "It is a big deal. I worry about you sometimes."

Koaru's heart filled. "You don't need to worry. I'm fine. I promise." Koaru turned his face toward Hikaru. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Hikaru said. He gave Koaru one last squeeze. Koaru sat down and was pulling on his last shoe when Hikaru came back in. "Tamaki's car is here." Koaru nodded. He waited for Hikaru to get dressed before they both walked out of the room and down the stairs to the awaiting car out front.


	2. Hikaru is Getting Bored

Hikaru X Kaoru

A few days later Kaoru was sitting in the Host Club's music room waiting for the girls to arrive. They weren't doing a big, extravagant event today, just having tea with the ladies. Honey had just gotten up from his nap and Mori was attending him, handing Usa-chan to the smiling teen. Tamaki was standing over Haruhi telling her that his little girl didn't speak to strangers, talking about a boy who spoke to her during class. Kyoya was off in a corner writing down whatever it was he writes in his notebook. Kyoya looked up for a moment in Haruhi and Tamaki's direction. He stared for a moment before he… sighed? Kyoya turned his head toward Kaoru and quickly glanced away, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

Frowning Kaoru also looked around until he spotted Hikaru sitting next to a window, staring down. Kaoru got up and walked to his brother, pushing the fluttering curtains out of his way. "Is something bothering you?" He asked his older twin. Hikaru continued to stare out a moment before shrugging his thin shoulders.

"Not really. I'm just sort of bored."

Kaoru frowned. "Bored of what?"

Hikaru glanced around a moment before answering. "Of this I guess. It's nice when we do big events to break things up but," he shrugged again. "I don't know Kaoru. I want a new game."

The dream that Kaoru had been able to push from his mind for days suddenly crept back on him. Why didn't they try a new game? Maybe one that… two of them could play by themselves. Kaoru shook his head at the thought. No, that would never happen. After all they were both guys and twins on top of that. It was wrong on more than one level. Yet the thoughts and feelings didn't feel wrong when he dreamed them. They had seemed so natural as if their entire relationship had been leading up to that one point. Where their bodies would be together as one like their minds seemed too often be.

"Is something wrong Kaoru?"

Kaoru jerked out of his thoughts to look over at his brother who was looking at him with concern. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"You're face is red, do you have a fever?" Hikaru leaned in and placed his palm on Kaoru's forehead.

Kaoru jolted back as if he'd been burned. Indeed it had felt that way. "I'm fine really. Just overly tired I guess. Don't worry I'll still put on a good show today." With a final nod he got up and went back to their usual table to await the first of the guests.

Half an hour later there were tears in his eyes as he turned his head round to look at Hikaru who was holding him from behind. "Hikaru, you caught me."

"Of course I caught you Kaoru. I promised I'd always be there to catch you when you fell."

"Hikaru," Kaoru's voice came out like a sigh. Their faces got closer together, their lips almost touching but not quite. The ladies around them were silent, waiting to see what would happen next. Kaoru waited for Hikaru to pull away first. After a long moment he looked up into the eyes of his twin, questioningly, and their eyes caught and held. Kaoru had seen that look one other time. In the dream. His blood ran hot and cold all at once and his skin seemed to leap at the sensation.

"Hikaru, do you…?"

Hikaru gave a slight nod. "Yes. I feel it too." With that he leaned forward a scant inch so that their lips touched ever so lightly. Kaoru's eyes drifted close as the pressure increased ever so slightly. A high pitched squeal had the brothers pulling apart and staring at the three girls seated at the table. "Oh wow," one of them stated. "That was so beautiful!"

Kaoru smiled pushing the sensations still lingering in his body out of his mind and turned to Hikaru. "Not as beautiful as my Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled back and placed his hand on Kaoru's cheek. "No, you are more beautiful than I, dear brother." Kaoru looked into Hikaru's eyes for a moment and saw an unspoken question lingering there. Glancing away quickly he made himself blush and look shy. Glancing at a clock on the wall he noted there wasn't much longer that he'd have to act. But at the same that meant he and Hikaru would be by themselves soon, giving Hikaru a chance to ask those questions.

The ride home was quiet. For the first fifteen seconds. "Kaoru, what was that?"

Kaoru thought about playing games and acting as if he didn't understand but decided he had more respect for his brother than that. "I honestly don't know."

"What? I- you- we kissed."

Kaoru shrugged as if it didn't matter. "We play a role for those girls. Maybe we just got caught up in the moment."

"We've had more "moments" than I can count and we've never once gotten "caught up" in any of them."

Kaoru sighed. "What do you want me to say Hikaru. It was just a small kiss. It-it's not like it matters right? It shouldn't be a big deal."

Hikaru sighed and leaned back in the limo. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

A pang shot through Kaoru's chest making him gasp in surprise. It should matter though. Hikaru had kissed him. Hikaru had held him as if he'd been something precious and priceless. How could he just brush it off like that? Kaoru glanced up at his brother to find he hadn't heard the gasp and found himself thankful for that much at least. Sitting back he turned his head to glance out the window. The ride home took about a half hour but time seemed to stretch and extend to three hours.

By the time they were home Kaoru's chest had stopped hurting and he was ready to sit down and do his homework. He opened his English book and began going over his notes from class. He wasn't really able to focus though he did try. Unable to understand his own handwriting he brought out his math homework, not his best subject but it wasn't his worst, though suddenly none of today's formulas made any since. Sighing he gave up and shoved away from the desk.

He was in the living room portion of the rooms that he and Hikaru shared. Hikaru was in his bedroom, where the two of them usually slept together. Well not _together_. No no, they slept in the same bed but that was all. They never… never… touched. Well they were sleeping together so obviously they touched but, not like…. Not like what? he wondered.

Huffing out a breath Kaoru decided it was probably best just go to his own rooms and play video games or something. Sitting down on his knees he began to sift through the games he had in his shelves. Nothing really sounded all that interesting but he was bored so he put in a game he hadn't played in a while. It was and RPG game. In this one the main character is a girl. Obviously a skimpy and revealing outfit was totally necessary. You were on another planet hunting to save your kingdom.

The plot line was over used but the side stories were what kept the game interesting. Before Kaoru noticed he was totally into the game. Right after a battle the main character and the warriors went back to camp, having won everyone was in high spirits, except her. The game cut to a scene and Kaoru let the controller relax in his hands. She fled the camp and ran off into the woods to a clearing. There was tall grass though it was dead. Winter would soon show itself in full with the first snow.

She sat out on a stump looked up at the stars. The scene was beautiful, nearly flawless. Soon the love interest was standing over her. They went into a conversation about the battle, then the camp, then them being along. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He twirled her into a dance. Kaoru was so caught up in the beauty of it that when an arm slid around him from behind he jumped.

Hikaru grinned at him. "We haven't played this game in over a year."

Kaoru shrugged. "It was the only game that seemed remotely interesting." Hikaru was standing, bent over the couch with his arms wrapped around his brother's neck. Kaoru leaned his head back to rest on Hikaru's shoulder and sighed with contentment. Hikaru nuzzled Kaoru's neck. Kaoru gasped when he felt Hikaru's lips brush against his ear and neck. Wasn't it awfully warm in here? Hikaru tightened his arms around his brother, his palm pressing into the younger twin's chest.

Kaoru's mouth parted slightly on a silent groan as he felt himself growing hard. He wanted to turn his head just that small fraction and let Hikaru take his mouth in a heated kiss. He wanted Hikaru to come over the back of the couch and lay on top of him, to feel his body warm and hard against his own. Kaoru's breathing had picked up in pace and Hikaru noticed. Lifting his palm from his brother's chest Hikaru placed it to Kaoru's forehead like he'd done at the club.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Kaoru opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them. Jumping up he rushed out, "Yes I'm fine. Just a little over heated I guess." Kaoru became aware of a bulge in the front of his pants. Before Hikaru noticed and said anything Kaoru turned towards the bathroom and called over his shoulder, "On second thought I do feel a little warm so I'm going to take a shower." He slammed the door behind him and did something he'd never done before. He turned the lock.

He'd never locked his brother away from him, he'd never considered it. But he flipped the lock and began stripping. Turning on the water he flipped it all the way to cold and jumped in, yelping at the sudden change in temperature. Closing his eyes he replayed the scene with his brother. Had Hikaru been doing any of that on purpose? No, no. It was accidents. They were guys after all, not to mention _twins_ and neither of them was gay. No, this was all in Kaoru's mind.

It was one thing to act as if they had a romance for the guests at the Host Club but to bring it home with them…. Kaoru turned his face up and let the cold water clear these thoughts from his mind.


	3. Karou Gets Jealous

Hikaru X Kaoru

Because my last chapter was a little dry I decided to throw in a little heat. ;) Hope you enjoy!

And thanks to those of you who sent reviews!

"Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!"

Kaoru tilted the hat further down so no one would be able to tell which side he parted his hair. The three girls at the table squealed with delight. They smiled and looked back and forth between the twins. Kaoru wanted to roll his eyes and take off the damn hat but this game amused his customers and brought in more money for the Host Club. Kaoru waited for one of the girls to start guessing but then one of them stood and called to Haruhi from across the room.

"Haruhi-kun," one of the girls shouted, "Come play with us. We don't know which one is which."

Kaoru found himself fighting back a glare. What made this girl think she was so special that she got to call Haruhi, Haruhi-kun? No one was familiar enough with Haruhi to get away with that. And yet Haruhi left Tamaki to come over and stand by the girls.

"You can always tell them apart right Haruhi-kun?" The brunet smiled and moved closer to Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and opened her mouth to speak but before any sound came out Hikaru was on her right leaning against her and putting himself neatly between Haruhi and the offending girl. Kaoru noted the smile that Hikaru gave the brunet. There was something… feral in that smile. Kaoru felt a tight ball gather in his chest.

Was Hikaru _jealous_ that the girl was so familiar towards Haruhi? Kaoru didn't want the girl familiarizing herself with Haruhi because he thought of Haruhi as the Host Club's. Not as an object but she was friends with all of them. She was… she was the only one who could tell that he wasn't Hikaru and Hikaru wasn't him. She was special but no one called her Haruhi-kun. The only one who really gave her a nick name (besides Tamaki calling her his "little girl") was Honey. He called her Haru-chan. But why would Hikaru be jealous? Did he… did he like Haruhi?

Kaoru couldn't understand why that thought made the tight ball in his chest squeeze harder. He couldn't breathe. The air was gone out of the room and suddenly it was very hot. The hell? What was going on? Hikaru looked up at him with a smile. Quickly the smile was gone and his face was filled with concern. Kaoru didn't want him to be concerned; he wanted Hikaru to be with him. Hikaru was his. Not Haruhi's. Kaoru wasn't supposed to love anyone else.

Kaoru suddenly got very cold. I love him. I love him. Kaoru turned quickly to flee the Music Room; before he got to the door he managed an "I don't feel well." before closing it swiftly behind him.

In the bathroom he leaned against the sink and put his head against the mirror. Closing his eyes he told himself to breathe. After a long moment he opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. All of the blood had rushed out of his face leaving it an even paler white. His eyes were over bright and shone starkly out with his red hair. Was this really him?

He wasn't pleased. Hikaru did this to him but he didn't have the same effect on Hikaru. His twin! Kaoru understood that this was wrong on a lot of levels, but what was he to do? How was he going to face his brother? He couldn't tell him. No way in hell, could he ever tell him. Would he care at all? Kaoru shook his head at himself. No, Hikaru would make a game out of it. He'd said that he was getting bored and he'd soon be looking for a new game. Kaoru would be the perfect target.

No. He wouldn't be one of Hikaru's toys. He'd be… he'd be his brother. Suddenly Kaoru felt sick to his stomach and ran into the nearest stall. A moment later the door opened up almost hesitatingly. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru sighed. "I'm fine Hikaru."

He heard Hikaru come all the way in the bathroom and lean against the stall door. Clearly you're fine. "What happened? Did you get sick? Does it hurt somewhere? Do I need to take you to the school nurse?"

A grin that held little humor graced the younger twin's lips. "No to all. I just didn't feel well for a moment. I'll be out in a moment."

"I'm worried about you Kaoru."

Kaoru shook his head. "Don't be. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"You didn't have to see all of the blood drain from your face. And you had this look." There was a long pause. "I've never seen that look before. It scared me, Kaoru."

Kaoru looked at the door, keeping his head against the wall. "Don't worry so much. I promise I'll be fine."

"I can't help it. You're my little brother."

Kaoru cringed at the words. "Yeah."

_Kaoru tossed in his bed. He was lonely and missed his brother's warmth. Sighing he got out of bed and walked into the living room portion of his rooms to the door that joined his and Hikaru's bedrooms together. When he saw Hikaru lying in bed Kaoru smiled. Was it any wonder he was in love with his brother? Quietly he crept to the other side of the bed and gently lift the covers to lay next to his brother._

_After a moment Hikaru rolled over and began spooning Kaoru. Kaoru stiffened until he realized that he was still asleep. Relaxing he put his arm out and put it around Hikaru's shoulders. It was nice that he got to comfort Hikaru for a change. Closing his eyes he got ready to sleep. Suddenly there was a warms over him. It felt heavy but comfortably so. Suddenly the warmth was pressing against his lips then… in his mouth._

_Kaoru opened his eyes to find Hikaru lying above him. "W-what are you doing?"_

_Hikaru chuckled. "If you have to ask clearly I'm not doing it right." Hikaru bent his head down and kissed Kaoru again this time with more force. Kaoru moaned into Hikaru's mouth, his hands slowly rising to rest on Hikaru's shoulders. With a grin Hikaru pulled his mouth from Kaoru's and began to kiss the younger twin, around his jaw, down his neck, to nip at the collar bone. Kaoru gasped._

_His lips trailed across Kaoru's chest stopping to tease and play with each nipple. Kaoru's hips were bucking beneath him slightly. Oh God it felt so good, Kaoru thought. How could something wrong and disgusting fell so... "Ah!" Hikaru's lips pressed into the skin above Kaoru's hard member. "H-Hikaru."_

"_What is it Kaoru?"_

"_Please…."_

"_Please what?" Kaoru jumped at the feel of Hikaru's hot breath against his erect member through the thin silk boxers. "What do you want?"_

"_You. I want you… Hikaru." Kaoru expected a smart ass comment to come from his brother but was surprised when Hikaru pulled the boxers down and placed his mouth on the tip of his erection. "D-don't do that. That's dirty."_

"_Nothing is dirty about my Kaoru." Kaoru jumped when he felt half of his manhood being sucked into Kaoru's mouth. "H-Hikaru! Aahh. Ngh." Kaoru heard the noises coming out of his mouth and couldn't believe it was coming from him._

"_Kaoru. Kaoru I-"_

Kaoru opened his eyes and flew into a sitting position. Oh God. Oh wow. Looking down he lifted the covers to look at his boxers. Sure enough, there was a stain on the front of them. Shit. Kaoru flung himself back and settled with his arms out to his sides. He was in his own bed tonight and Hikaru wasn't present. A fact that he was grateful for at the moment.

What was he supposed to do about this? He'd been having similar dreams for the last two weeks, ever since he'd realized he'd fallen in love with his brother. Laying an arm over his eyes he tried to get the pictures of seductive Hikaru out of his mind. It wasn't working. This was going to be an issue.


	4. Hikaru Doesn't Want to Play

Hikaru X Kaoru

So this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I didn't feel like it needed any more. The game Kaoru wanted to play turned out a little differently then I had planned but, I'm happy with the way it turned out. More erotic scenes to come soon!

Kaoru sat with his face on his fist waiting for the arrival of his guests. Lately he'd taken to watching his fellow members and found it fascinating. But just recently the most fascinating member of the host club was-

"Mother!" Tamaki whined. "Mother, our little girl is saying those dirty words again!"

Kyouya looked up from his notepad and raised a brow. "And what am I supposed to do about it _Father_?"

Tamaki glared and walked over to Kyouya yelling some nonsense about bad parenting. Haruhi took that moment to sneak away and find Honey and Mori. Kaoru felt a presence sit next to him but didn't acknowledge his brother. Kaoru hadn't been avoiding Hikaru, per say. Okay, that's exactly what he'd been doing. Did he have any other choice? Not really. "You've been quiet recently."

"Have you ever watched them?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. They're interesting." Hikaru shrugged. "They were. But now they've become, predictable."

"Boring, right?"

Hikaru chuckled. "Yeah, boring."

"What if… we play a new game?"

Hikaru raised a brow when Kaoru turned to him. "What sort of game?"

Kaoru jerked his head to where Tamaki still yelling at Kyouya. "Have you noticed how the 'Shadow King' stares when Tamaki and Haruhi are together?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Who do you think he stares at? Haruhi or Tamaki?"

Hikaru lowered his brows and said confusedly, "Haruhi. Why wouldn't he?"

Kaoru turned back to look at Haruhi. She smiled and laughed at something Honey said. Yeah. Why not Haruhi? She's smart, beautiful, honest, loyal, kind, and full of life. And, she's female. Why wouldn't Kyouya stare at her? Did Hikaru stare at her like Kyouya did? With… want? Did Hikaru want Haruhi? Was that why he is so protective of her?

Kaoru grew very still. Was this his doing? When he had Hikaru go on that date with Haruhi, did that start this? Was Hikaru in love with Haruhi? No, no that wasn't right. They were just friends. Hi-Hikaru wouldn't, he couldn't, and he wasn't. Or, was he?

Tears stung at Kaoru's eyes. Quickly he blinked them back.

"What game do you want to play?"

Kaoru jerked and turned to face his brother. "Well, if it's Haruhi that Kyouya likes, why don't we… _manipulate _the situation?"

"Manipulate? You mean get them together. Like, dating." It wasn't a question.

"Well, yeah."

Hikaru just stared at his brother. "This isn't a good idea."

Kaoru frowned. "Why not?"

"If they are meant to be together they'll end up together. We shouldn't butt into this."

Kaoru's frowned deepened. "What? That's what we do. We butt into other people's business like we have every right. We play games with them."

"Kaoru, not everyone is a toy." With that, the older twin stood and walked away, leaving the younger speechless. Hikaru didn't want to play? But, he always played. They'd always played the same games together. Kaoru looked back over and noticed that Tamaki was walking away from Kyouya and calling for Haruhi. Kyouya, wasn't looking at Haruhi, he was looking at… Tamaki! He had to be.

Kaoru looked over at his brother who staring out the window. Just then the wind blew the transparent white curtains and it looked like something strait out of a manga. The lost teen, looking out around him, with dramatic lighting and the curtains showing only bits of him clearly at one time. But if it was Tamaki that Kyouya was looking at, then Haruhi would still have a right to date whomever she wanted. That meant if she wanted Hikaru, she could have him.

Later that day Kaoru was sitting down on one of the many balcony's of his estate. A cup of tea rested by his elbow, untouched and in all truth unwanted. Kaoru sat in a pair of pajama pants and nothing else staring up at the sky. Stars etched the black and blue of the night sky making it unnecessary to use lights. The moon was big and full. Beautiful. Kaoru wondered if he wished on one wish on any one of those stars if it would come true.

A fanciful thought for a teenage boy he thought. Then again he'd never been normal. A smile that held little humor graced his lips. Yeah, he'd always been different. The only ones who really knew how different he was were Haruhi, and Hikaru. It made since for Hikaru to know the difference, but then Haruhi came into their lives and changed all of it.

So far, since the beginning of the game, she'd been the only who knew them apart. And it was funny because, they'd never asked her to play. She'd butted in on one game and had started a mock fight between the two brothers. They'd used her as a toy without really using her as an object. Kaoru wondered how much since that really made. And now, Hikaru had developed feelings for her. It wasn't all that surprising he guessed. Finally he had someone he needed in a way. In a way he didn't need Kaoru.

The terrible thing about that though, was that Kaoru needed Hikaru. In every way. In ways he'd never be able to tell his brother. Maybe Kaoru would try something new for a change. He'd play by himself. He'd try and get Hikaru and Haruhi together. Then, with his brother truly happy, maybe that would make Kaoru happy. Maybe then, he could move on, and give that part of his love, to someone else.

Kaoru stood and walked through the balcony doors, leaving the tea to cool in the night air.


	5. The Game Begins

Hikaru X Kaoru

This one has more spice. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Kaoru leaned against the doorway to Hikaru's bedroom and watched his brother sleep. Tonight he'd dreamed of his brother again. This time was different though. It'd been a nightmare. Not wanting to remember it he shook his head. But now Hikaru lay peacefully. Usually when Kaoru had a nightmare he'd crawl into bed with Hikaru and everything would be alright. But now he had to worry about the effect of Hikaru's sleeping body so close to his own.

Screw it. He missed his brother. For the last week and half he'd been avoiding him as much as possible, which really wasn't all that much. Walking to the other side of the bed he lifted the covers and quietly slipped in. Turning with his back to his brother he closed his eyes. Just as sleep was about to claim him, a warm arm wrapped itself around his waist. Kaoru stiffened in more ways than one.

Shit. Burrowing his face in the pillow he squeezed his eyes shut. Hikaru's breathing was still slow and deep. Kaoru went to move away from his brother but Hikaru grunted and snuggled closer. Amazingly Kaoru felt himself growing harder and he wondered if he'd ever been this uncomfortable in his life. He didn't think so. Once more he decided to try to move but it was the same result. Damn. What was he supposed to do about this?

Taking a cold shower wasn't going to happen. There was no help for it. He would never get to sleep in such a condition. Nope! He couldn't not with Hikaru in the same room, let alone in the same bed. And with his brother's arm around him no less! It was ridiculous to even think about it. When Hikaru nuzzled his face into his brother's back Kaoru let out a low grown. Oh shit this wasn't good. Kaoru slid one hand down his stomach and paused just above the waistband of his PJ's. Closing his eyes tightly he slipped his hand down and wrapped it around his aching member.

Biting his lower lip he began to move his hand slowly up and down squeezing at the base and lightly running his fingers over the head over and over again. His hips bucked into his hands and he tried to still the movement but to no avail. If only it was Hikaru who gripped him. Hikaru would rest his head against his brother's while his hot breath hit his ear and neck. Hikaru would whisper things in his ear to hear him groan, then-

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru jumped and slipped his hand from around his member. "Y-yeah." Kaoru was forced to clear his throat. "Yeah, it's me."

"Bad dream? You are covered in sweat. What happened?"

"N-nothing. I don't remember. G-night."

"Goodnight." Hikaru yawned and gave his brother's waist a squeeze before drifting back off to sleep. Kaoru sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

The next day at the Host Club one of the girls mentioned the dark circles under Kaoru's eyes. "Oh. Kaoru had another bad dream last night."

"Hikaru! Why do you have to say such things?" Kaoru turned his head as tears came to his eyes and a blush stained his cheeks.

"But Kaoru it was so sweet. Sweat covered your chest. I was so worried." Hikaru cupped Kaoru's chin and smiled into his eyes. "I'll always be there to protect you." The girls sighed and some of them squealed. The boys pulled away and went on to entertain the ladies until the club was over.

At the end of club everybody left early except for the twins and Haruhi. Normally everyone would just go home but Haruhi had started making them clean up after club and they would all take turns. Today it was the three of them. Kaoru was picking up some of the teacups and saucers when he glanced up to see Hikaru laughing at something Haruhi had said. They were fitting, Kaoru supposed. In the time since the two of them had joined the Host Club they had become more open and let people in.

They hadn't meant to let Haruhi in, not so quickly anyway. In reality they hadn't let her in. It was as if she shoved her way in and broke through their defenses and shattered them. She'd shattered those walls like she'd shattered the vase that had gotten her into this mess. And now both Hikaru and Kaoru had feelings for her. But now it seemed Hikaru's ran deeper.

Placing the tableware down as quietly as possible, Kaoru left the Music Room 3. The game he'd decided to play on his own had just begun. It was odd, Kaoru thought, that his brother had now become a toy, just like everyone else. He wasn't sure how he felt about it to be honest.

The limo ride home was quiet, mostly because Kaoru didn't want to talk to Hikaru. Hikaru had had a huge smile on his face since Kaoru had come back into the room to help finish up and go home. It was killing him to know what it was that had gone on while he'd been gone. The two of them hadn't even noticed his leave, something that hurt him terribly. Hikaru had always meant the world to Kaoru and it seemed Hikaru didn't feel the same.

Kaoru knew his thoughts were getting repetitive but Hikaru had been the only thing on his mind for weeks now. Even in sleep Hikaru came to him in his dreams. Besides the nightmare it was usually the same thing. Hikaru was always… well, just always. Kaoru shook his head. The whole bit was getting old. He loved his brother deeply but he was loosing sleep and concentration. He was falling back in three of his classes and soon he'd have to turn to someone for tutoring.

It couldn't be Haruhi, which would spoil his game. No, he'd have to go to Kyouya which meant he'd have to pay for it one way or another. Knowing his luck Kyouya would make him start up a debt of some kind that he couldn't pay right away like he did with Haruhi. It wouldn't involve money, Kyouya had plenty of that and not all of it came from his father, no it would be something else. He just didn't know what. The "Shadow King" was aptly named.


	6. Drifting

Hikaru X Kaoru

I couldn't sleep tonight because all I thought about was getting this chapter done. It was weighing on me heavily. Now I'm sleepy and it's off to bed. Hope you like it. :D

"This is going to cost you."

Kaoru sighed. "Gee, I didn't realize."

"There," Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up with one finger. "is no need for sarcasm."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what you want or not?"

"I haven't quite decided yet. Money isn't needed but there will be something else of course."

"Of course there is. So you'll tutor me?"

Kyouya nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you. You're really saving my ass."

"I know. You better get back to your guests. The 'Brotherly Love' package doesn't work with one brother."

Not bothering to sigh or say a smartass comment Kaoru went back to the table. Sitting he leaned his head over to rest it on his brother's shoulder. Kaoru smiled at one of the ladies and winked then gave his brother a kiss on the neck, sending the girls into fits of 'ooh's' and 'ah's."

"Kaoru, you know what that does to me," Hikaru said. Placing his hand on Kaoru's cheek, he lifted it and looked deeply into his eyes. "We can't do that with an audience.

Kaoru gave a pout. "Why not? We've let people watch us before."

"That was different. Those girls participated." This naturally brought on squeals of delight and one of the girls looked like she was going to faint. What girl didn't have a fantasy of twins? Hell, what_ man_ didn't have a twin fantasy. Kaoru looked over at his brother and thought that the only fantasy he had was of Hikaru.

Looking over he noticed Haruhi looking their way. Did Haruhi like Hikaru the way Hikaru liked Haruhi? Hm, this wasn't something he'd thought of when he started this game four days ago. "Kaoru? What put that look on your face?"

Kaoru looked back at his brother and realized he'd been frowning. "I was just thinking about a homework assignment."

"The only thing I want on my Kaoru's mind is me."

"If only you knew how often you were there." Kaoru wished he hadn't said it. But Hikaru took it in stride.

"It can't be as often as you're in mine." Kaoru wished almost desperately that that was true.

Later in the limo Kaoru turned to Hikaru. "I won't be coming home with you from school starting next week."

Hikaru frowned. "Why not? Is something wrong?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Not really. I just need Kyouya's help with something." He didn't like keeping secrets from Hikaru but if he told his brother that he was getting tutoring from Kyouya he would worry needlessly about whatever his mind came up with."

"Is everything okay? Is it something I can help with?"

"No! I mean, no. Everything is fine. I just have something I need to do and Kyouya was the best option. It's okay. I promise." He knew he needed to shut up because Hikaru would get more suspicious but he couldn't help it. Biting down on his lip he prayed Hikaru would be dense and not notice his rambling.

Apparently Hikaru was satisfied because he went on to talk about something Haruhi had said. He tried to listen, really he did, but anytime her name was mentioned it seemed that he couldn't pay attention. The ride home was spent pretending to listen, tossing out a few "yeah's" and some "oh really's" to keep Hikaru talking. Just to listen to the sound of his voice.

"We'll start with mathematics." Hikaru groaned.

"Can't we start with English?"

Kyouya raised a brow. "No. We'll start with the harder subjects now and finish with the ones you understand more. That way it's out of the way and you won't complain two hours from now."

"Two hours!"

"Really Kaoru how long did you think it would take? This isn't going to be as easy as you thought it was."

"I didn't expect you to go easy."

"Then why are you complaining?" Kaoru huffed out a breath. "Good. Now get to work."

Half an hour later Kaoru wanted to throw the damned English book at Kyouya. "This is the tenth time we've gone over one page."

"We'll do it ten more. We'll do it until it sinks in."

"It's in. Trust me."

"Then tell me what the page says, in English."

"Read the whole page in English?"

"Is that a problem?" Kaoru glared. Rising to the bait he began to translate the page into English. When he was done he looked up at Kyouya.

"You miss translated fifty two words."

"Considering there is about five hundred words on a page I don't think that's so bad."

"That isn't including grammar mistakes of which you made too many. Now, go over the material again in Japanese. Ten more times."

Kaoru glared but knowing arguing would be pointless he bent over the book and began studying the material again.

An hour and half later Kaoru was placing the last book in his bag. "You'll be back here tomorrow so instead of having Hikaru drop you off in the limo just come here with me in mine."

Kaoru looked up. "I guess that would be more efficient. What about days when you have to clean the club room or I have to?"

"We'll just tell the others that I'm tutoring you."

"No!"

Kyouya raised a brow. "Why not?"

"I don't want Hikaru to know?"

Kyouya's face showed no reaction but he was silent for a long time. "Keeping secrets from your brother? You two aren't fighting again are you?"

"No of course we aren't." It's just that if he finds out you are tutoring me he'll worry about my grades and such. He doesn't need to worry unnecessarily."

Kyouya was quiet for a long moment. "If that's what you want."

"Thank you."

"It's going to cost you extra."

"Of course it will." With that Kaoru said his goodbye and left the house to find the limo waiting. Climbing in he was disappointed that Hikaru hadn't come to pick him up. He was probably doing his own homework and was busy. Yeah, that was it.

When Kaoru got home the first thing he did was go see his brother. He found him in his own rooms. He was playing a videogame of all things. Kaoru didn't know what to say. It hurt that his brother hadn't come to get him. Shaking it off he walked over and sat next to his twin on the couch. Hikaru jumped and turned. "Damn it Kaoru you scared me!"

"Sorry, I thought you heard me drop the bag on the floor."

"No. Wait, when did you get home?"

"Just now." Hikaru looked at his cell phone an noticed the time.

"Kaoru I'm sorry. I was going to come get you but I started playing this and forgot about you."

Kaoru murmured something, what it was he couldn't have said. The hurt was shocking. His twin had forgotten about him. Hikaru had forgotten that he hadn't even been at the house. Did he care for him at all? No, of course he did. They were twins after all. But, how could he have forgotten. The whole time he'd been with Kyouya all he could think about was Hikaru and his twin hadn't thought of him at all. A damn video game was more important than his own brother.

And just at the moment he was paying attention to the game. Not asking any questions. Something he supposed he should be grateful for. But that twisted the knife just that much deeper. All he wanted to do was talk to his brother but his brother seemed totally uninterested in the fact that he was there.

Standing Kaoru turned to leave the room. Picking his bag up which he'd dropped next to the door, he turned back to look at his brother. He was still playing the game. It didn't seem like Hikaru had noticed his absence. Well fine, he'd go to his own room and leave his brother alone until he was ready to talk.

In his own room Kaoru went to the closet to change out of his school uniform, something he'd neglected to do so that he could see his brother that much sooner. Changing into jeans and a shirt he went to his own couch and started playing a videogame he'd finally gotten in the mail. It was the sequel to one of his favorite games and he'd gotten it two months before it was supposed to hit the stores. Turning his attention away from Hikaru as much as possible he focused on the game.

That night Kaoru lay in his own bed. Hikaru hadn't come to him. They'd talked when they'd gone downstairs for dinner and had gone back up to their own rooms. Kaoru didn't have to try to avoid his brother any longer it seemed. No, Hikaru was just fine without him. Rolling over Kaoru noticed the numbers on his clock. Two AM. Obviously Kaoru wasn't fine without Hikaru.


	7. Substitute

Hikaru X Kaoru

The last part just came to me. Don't know whether it's good or not but I like the twist.

A week later Kaoru was rubbing the back of his neck and sighing in frustration. He was getting tutoring to relieve some of the stress but it felt like the more time he spent with Kyouya the more stressed out he got. Leaning back in his chair he looked up at said tutor. "I'm taking a break."

Kyouya shrugged. "It's your grades that are on the line. Plus you'll pay me for my time either way."

"You talk like I was failing."

"If you'd kept going this way, you would have. Then where would you be?"

"Not here."

Kyouya stood and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "You only have half an hour left so you might as well leave now."

"No. The car won't be here until then so it's fine. I'll just continue to study."

"I can have someone take you home."

Kaoru shook his head. "It's fine. I'll wait." He couldn't go home. Haruhi was there. The thought touched more than one sore spot. Hikaru and Haruhi had been spending more time together. It was part of the game of course, to get them to fall in love. But he hadn't planned on it working so well or so fast. He'd spent more time away from his brother in the last week than any other time in his life. Slowly it was digging away at him. The thought he kept clinging too was that he'd be happy and move on as soon as his brother was happy. He just prayed he was right.

"I thought you were going to study, not visit your own little world."

Kaoru looked up at Kyouya. "I'm sorry." He bent his head over his math book and continued onto the next problem. As Kaoru focused on the book Kyouya gave him a considering look. The Kaoru he knew would have tossed out a smartass comment and not give it a second thought. This Kaoru that he'd been seeing for the past week wasn't the one he knew and frankly it was freaking him out. Keeping his mouth shut he just watch Kaoru do his work.

A few hours later Kaoru was standing in his rooms staring at the door connecting him to Hikaru. He'd never hesitated walking through the door before but lately he felt as if he was intruding when he visited his brother. Something he'd never felt before. A smile that held little humor appeared. It seemed as though he was feeling a lot of new things recently. Shaking his head he turned and started back towards the couch when he heard a noise behind him.

Whirling around he waited for the door to open. When the door stayed shut his face fell. "I guess I've stopped being important to you." His voice was hardly above a whisper. "No matter what, you'll never stop being this important to me."

A tear slid down his face. Angrily he wiped it away. Then another fell and another. Not wanting his brother to hear, if he bothered to listen, Kaoru fled to the safety of his bed and did something he'd only done one other time in his life. Locked the door to make sure Hikaru couldn't get in. Not that he'd try. That thought caused a sob to break past his lips. In a moment he was full on crying. Something he couldn't remember doing before.

When Kaoru opened his eyes there was a pounding in his head. No, it wasn't in his head, it was at the door. Turning his head he looked at it with little interest. "Kaoru!" It was Hikaru's voice. "Kaoru, what's wrong? Open the door."

Kaoru sat up and started to throw his legs over the edge of the bed then changed his mind and lay back down. "I was taking a nap Hikaru." Knowing his face would be stained with tears and his eyes would be red he didn't want to open the door.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Kaoru closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

"Are you sure?"

Kaoru let out a humorless chuckle. His twin was practically ignoring him, avoiding him, and now suddenly he was worried. "Yeah."

"Okay."

Kaoru listened for a long moment before he heard footsteps receding. Closing his eyes he threw his arm over his eyes. There had once been a time when an excuse that he was taking a nap wouldn't have worked, Hikaru would have busted down the door to make sure his little brother was okay. Who knew? Maybe this type of separation was a good thing. They could both separate and grow without needing the other person.

Kaoru didn't want to not need him. The catch was, he wanted Hikaru to need him just as much.

"Wrong formula."

Kaoru frowned at the problem at hand. "It's the same formula I've been using."

"Yes, but this is a different type of problem. You have to go back to the formula from last chapter."

Kaoru frowned. "Oh." Erasing the problem he started over. When he finished he looked back at Kyouya.

"Very good. I wasn't sure if you would remember it or not."

"Um, duh! You made me do twenty more problems than I needed too. I'm pretty sure that problem shows up in my dreams."

Kyouya flashed a rare grin. "That's what you get for questioning my methods." Kaoru reverted back to third grade for a moment and stuck out his tongue. In return Kyouya replied a parent like way. "Do that again, and I'll bite it off."

Kaoru was shocked. Kyouya never said things like that. Normally he would reprimand him for being childish. Wanting to know what he'd say next Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut and stuck his tongue out again. His eyes flew open when he felt teeth on his tongue. Kyouya's eyes were mere inches from his face. Shocked he tried to pull back was unable to with his tongue caught between Kyouya's teeth.

Suddenly there were two tongues in his mouth and he was almost positive that he only had one tongue. Then the other tongue was moving in his mouth hitting places that made his eyes drift shut. Kaoru let himself sink into the kiss. He let his tongue rove into Kyouya's mouth mimicking what the older boy was doing to him. Kaoru sighed with the kiss. Suddenly his eyes popped open. What was he doing? Pulling back he leaned against his chair and stared at Kyouya who was also trying to get his breath back.

"Wh- what the hell was that?"

Kyouya just stared at him for a long moment. "It was a kiss," he said at last.

"B-but why did you kiss me?"

Kyouya shrugged. "I don't think I need a reason."

"The hell you don't. What was that?"

Sighing Kyouya shrugged his shoulders. "What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room." Kaoru nodded slowly. "I'm in love with Tamaki."

Kaoru nodded more slowly. "Alright. What does that have to do with me?"

"You're going to be my substitute."


	8. Kaoru Wants A New Game

Hikaru X Kaoru

Okay, so I know this is a getting kind of repetitive but I promise the next few chapters are going to be different. :D

"I'm going to be your _what_!" Kaoru yelled.

"My substitute."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means in payment for tutoring you'll be substitute for Tamaki."

"You've got to be kidding."

"I never kid."

Kaoru didn't know what to say. "So you want to use me to replace Tamaki?"

"Yes."

"I can't do that. I'm not anything like Boss!"

"I'm not anything like Hikaru."

"I'm aware of that! Why would I think that?"

"You wouldn't. Look, Kaoru, you love Hikaru the way I love Tamaki. Normally I wouldn't think about defiling Tamaki in such a way as to pretend that you are him but…." Kyouya let the sentence hang in the air.

Kaoru didn't bother to deny his love for his brother. "You may be willing to defile your love like that but I can't." Kaoru stood and moved away from the table. "No. I won't do it Kyouya. If you love Tamaki half as much as I love Hikaru you won't be able to do this."

"Was the kiss so unpleasant?"

Kaoru shook his head. "Whether or not it was a good kiss isn't the problem. The problem is your not Hikaru. And I won't sub in for Tamaki."

"I thought you might resist. In that case how do you intend to pay me for the tutoring?"

"What!" Kaoru was shocked. He didn't want to comprehend what was going on. "You want me to pay for tutoring with my body?"

"It just sounds wrong when you say it like that."

"Really, 'cause it sounds wrong to me no matter how you put it."

"I knew you would resist but not like this. Okay fine, either you become my substitute lover or I won't tutor you."

"Fine, then I'm done. I don't want this, and I don't want you." Kaoru began to pick up his things.

"You want your brother. But he doesn't want you."

That cut deep. In that moment he wanted to throw every book he had at Kyouya's face. "You're in the same boat as I am. The people we love are both men, and in love with Haruhi."

At home Kaoru went straight to his rooms and didn't so much as glance at the door to Hikaru. A higher pitched voice alerted him that Haruhi was here yet again. Done with the whole situation Kaoru slammed his backpack down. Feeling a tiny bit better he went into the closet and started shoving clothes aside 'til he found what he wanted to wear.

When he was done changing he was still in a pissy mood and decided that he wanted to kill zombies until he felt better. An hour and a half later he was soaked in blood and on the verge of a game over. "Use the A, B combination."

Kaoru jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. Automatically doing what Hikaru said he pushed the combination and watched as blood filled the screen and the words GAME OVER flashed before him. "Thanks for the help," Kaoru said sarcastically as he tossed the controller down.

"Usually works for me." There was a shrug in Hikaru's voice.

"Yeah well I'm not you." Suddenly Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. Standing, he whirled around to face his older twin. "I'm sick of it. I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm you and you're me. I'm Kaoru. Just Kaoru. Not Hikaru, not Tamaki and certainly not Haruhi. When is Kaoru going to be good enough? When is simply being me going to be okay with the rest of the world?" He was yelling now and unaware of it. "I shouldn't have to pretend to be anyone else, I should be wanted simply because I'm Kaoru. I'm not good enough for Haruhi, or Kyouya, or even you. And that's the worst part. Because you're my brother, my twin! I've had it. I've had it with all of you! I'm done!"

With that he stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door. Locking it just in time, Hikaru jiggled the knob on the other side of the door. "Open the damn door Kaoru. We need to talk about this."

"No we don't, go away."

"Clearly we do."

"I don't want to talk to you. I'm done talking to you. Just… just leave me alone. I don't want you here!" Kaoru slammed a hand to his mouth. Oh God what had he just said? Oh no. He'd never said that, he didn't even know he'd ever thought it. He and Hikaru had been one since before birth. They were never apart but always together. And now he'd just told the one person who was always there to go away. What was he thinking?

"Fine. You know, you've changed Kaoru." Hikaru stormed off into his part of the rooms.

"So have you," Kaoru whispered softly. "Maybe we both have. The question is, is it a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Things were tense between the twins during club the next day. If anyone noticed they chose not to comment. Everyone in club seemed to keep their distance from the twins except for, of course, Haruhi. Kaoru wondered if the girl ever minded her own business. Always butting into things that weren't her concern. She'd tried to talk to Kaoru but he didn't want to talk. He didn't want to listen to a damned thing she had to say. Openly he turned his back to her, ignoring her. He didn't care who knew he was in a bad mood. Everyone was entitled to a bad day. And today he felt entitled.

The only times Hikaru and Kaoru spoke was when they were playing their games in the club. As Kaoru was being held by his brother and looking up into his eyes he thought, maybe I'm getting bored with it all too. Maybe Hikaru was right when he'd said the same thing all those weeks ago. Maybe he was tired of the club and ready to find a new game. That had always been their style. Hikaru would want to stay in the club though. After all, he had Haruhi didn't he? Kaoru would find a new game to play and he'd play this one by himself too.


	9. Kaoru's Depression

Hikaru X Kaoru

Short chapter I know. And I know what most of you will be thinking but don't worry. :D I have big plans for all of the hosts!

Kaoru sat in the third music room while everyone was gone. No club today, Tamaki wanted to go to the commoner's market again. Haruhi had mentioned something about a sale or something. He hadn't really been paying attention. Sitting on a windowsill he looked down at the empty campus below. No one would disturb him here everyone was already gone. Hikaru had left with Haruhi, taking her in their limo. She'd protested some but Hikaru had been adamant and she'd allowed him to lead her out of the club room.

No one really question him not wanting to go. The only one who'd put up a semblance of a fight was Honey and that had lasted a minute before Mori had picked him up and taken him out of the room. Kaoru was glad for the solitude. He was tired of playing the game he'd created to make his brother happy. It seemed the happier his brother got the more depressed and angry he himself got.

He'd received a letter in the mail. He got them often. It was a letter from another private academy saying that he would be an asset to their school. He received them often for his background, money, and grades which were usually straight A's. He may look like a slacker but, he was actually very diligent when it came to school. He and Hikaru got them all the time but never paid much attention, usually throwing them away.

But lately he'd started keeping them, and looked through a few. Just a couple. There was a private academy in Okinawa that wanted him. One in Tokyo sounded really good. Maybe it was time for a change. He obviously wasn't happy here, though at one time, even just six months ago he couldn't imagine leaving anything. But that was also a time when he and his brother loved each other. Now, they were as distant as strangers. The only time they spoke was during club. Rarely even then. If their customers noticed they remained silent. The other hosts had tried to bring him out of his mood before, but to no avail.

Kaoru lay his head against the window and closed his eyes. He was bored all the time. Nothing ever sounded interesting. Going home sounded boring, staying her did too. Going to the commoner's market didn't sound any fun either. He had homework he could be doing but that sounded just as bad, if not worse. Deciding being bored at home was the better option he grabbed his bag and left the room.

_The tears never stopped. He'd tried to stop them for so long but it hurt more to try and stop them than it did to let them fall. His pillow was wet from all his tears, his throat was raw, and his shoulder's ached from the shaking. Sob after sob broke out of him._

_Then there was an arm locked around him, warm and calming. A voice in his ear whispered softly, "Why are you crying my Kaoru? Who hurt you so much?"_

_Kaoru's voice broke, "Y-you did, H-Hikaru. You hurt me."_

"_You are the one who created the game. You wanted me with Haruhi."_

"_I thought that it would make you happy, then I would be happy."_

"_I was happy when I had you."_

"_You still have me."_

"_Do I Kaoru? Do I really? As you've pushed me toward Haruhi, you've left me."_

"_You allowed me too."_

"_I want you to be happy Kaoru. What will make you happy."_

"_For you to love me."_

_Hikaru chuckled. "You're my brother of course I love you."_

"_No. I mean-"_

_Hikaru placed his hand on Kaoru's wet cheek and turned him to face him. Looking deep into his eyes he said, "I know what you mean. And I love you, just as much as you love me. In the exact same way you love you me."_

_Kaoru's tears continued to stream down his face. But now they fell for a whole another reason. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? How much pain could you have saved us?"_

"_I know. But how could I know that you loved me too?"_

"_You knew how I felt. I didn't have to tell you."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_Hikaru bent his head forward and softly touched his lips to Kaoru's. "Don't say anything else. Not one more word. I want our first time to be perfect."_

_Kaoru nodded. Hikaru touched his lips to his younger twin's eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead, down to his chin and gliding them over his neck. He gently bit the skin where his shoulder met his neck then soothed the area with his tongue. Kaoru bit his lip to keep from making a sound. Hikaru chuckled. "I said you couldn't talk. I didn't say you couldn't make a sound. I want to hear your voice. I want to hear you cry out when you come. You'll come for me won't you?"_

"_Y-"_

"_Ah ah aahh. I said that you couldn't talk. Answer me with your body." Hikaru undid the buttons on Kaoru's pajama shirt and kissed each inch of skin as he uncovered it. Kaoru's hands slid up Hikaru's arms and around his neck, leaning his head up for a kiss. Hikaru obliged, meeting him halfway. Kaoru responded to the kiss sticking his tongue into his brother's mouth searching for the places that would make him feel as good as he did. Hikaru responded in kind by letting their tongues dance together. But the gentle touch was becoming too heated so Hikaru drew back._

"_Relax little brother. We have all night. We have forever."_

When Kaoru opened his eyes his cheeks were stained with tears. Trying to roll over he found it was impossible. A warmth rested across his middle. Lifting he covers he saw it was an arm over his bare waist. Turning his head he noted that Kyouya was deeply asleep. Rolling back over Kaoru closed his eyes and tried to find sleep again.


	10. Aplications

Hikaru X Kaoru

Sorry about the teaser in the last chapter. :D A fan and I (yay!) decided we needed more Honey and Mori. They were gonna come in later rather than sooner but the chapter deserved something extra. :D:D

Weeks later Kaoru was sitting in club waiting for the last of the guests to leave. Aware of someone next to him he turned his head to find Kyouya sitting next to him. The older boy pushed his glasses back up and set his notebook on the table before him. "You'll be coming over."

"Yeah."

"Think you'll get tired of your new game soon?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I hope so."

Kyouya raised a brow. "Really?" He shrugged. "You can meet me at my limo after your done cleaning."

Kaoru just nodded.

They'd been together every day since that night. No one questioned it. Not even Hikaru. Everyone assumed Kyouya had his reasons for having the twin over. No one could guess what was really going on. Kaoru relaxed a little when Kyouya left his side. The relief didn't last too long though. Haruhi was now by his side. "Hello Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded his head in her direction. "Are you staying to help clean up?"

"Don't I always?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah."

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

"It wasn't meant to be a stupid question. It was meant to be an icebreaker to start a conversation."

Kaoru's grin held no humor. "You've never needed one before. Why would you need one now? You've always been one to say whatever was on your mind."

Haruhi gave a nod. "Right. So, what is your problem?"

"Which one?"

"The one that has this tension between you and your brother."

"You don't already know? Aren't you two best friends now? Ask him."

"I have. And I've gotten his side of the matter."

"He shouldn't have told you anything." What? Hikaru could talk to her but not his brother? If he had problems he knew he could come to Kaoru. He always did. Then again, they'd never had someone like Haruhi. All at once he resented her presence in the school, in the Host Club, and in their lives.

"Who else is he going to talk to Kaoru?"

"Me! He could come to me. He always has before and now, now he has you. Why would he come to me when you're here? He doesn't need me anymore."

"You are wrong Kaoru."

"The last time we talked was weeks ago. He's gone to your house every day after school and spends weekends there too. Do you think I don't know that I wasn't enough? Do you think I don't know he's replaced me with you?" Kaoru stood and glared at her. "I'm not stupid Haruhi. Don't treat me like I am."

Kaoru turned on his heel, grabbed his bag, and left the club without cleaning up a thing. By God Haruhi and Hikaru deserved that. That a much more.

At Kyouya's Kaoru lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling. "What happened today?"

Kaoru shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kyouya shrugged. "Your life."

"Yeah." Kaoru sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed resting his elbows on his knees. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

At home Kaoru walked into the door and was enveloped into a hug. "Mom?"

"There is my Kaoru."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here until next week."

"Ah, I wanted to come home early. I missed my babies."

Kaoru raised a brow. He knew his mother loved him but she usually wasn't so feeling. "You did?"

"Of course I did. Plus a big American designer is going to be here in the city. I wouldn't want to miss my chance to meet him!"

"No, that would be a shame."

That night at dinner they ate together as "a family." Their mom carried on most of the conversation by herself not really needing any encouragement from anyone. She asked the twins about school and their "little club." The twins answered her questions with little heart. Neither of them wanting to alert their parents to the rift between them.

Dinner seemed to last a lifetime. After words they went into a sitting room and continued the conversation there. Kaoru was counting the hours before he could make his excuses and go to bed. He loved his family, really he did, but right now he just wanted to be left alone. He had decisions to make. He'd returned the application to the two schools he was looking at and even sent one to America. He needed to know if he'd received anything yet. Naturally he'd have to tell his parents he wanted to leave Ouran Academy but before that he wanted to know if he really could go to another school.

Finally his mother was done talking to him and he kissed her cheek before heading up to his room, leaving his brother to deal with their parents. In his room he went straight to his desk and sifted through the mail. Nothing yet. Kaoru frowned. That wasn't right. There should have been, something by now. At least from the schools here in Japan.

Frowning he tossed the letters down and went into the bathroom to shower before bed. When he was ready he grabbed a book and settled into the bed. It had become habit lately to read before sleeping. The books he read weren't particularly interesting, and that was the point. If he read long enough he'd fall into a sleep so deep he didn't dream. Which meant Hikaru couldn't invade his dreams.

The rest of that week in school was pretty much the same. The only day that really broke the routine was when Honey and Mori decided to switch with Haruhi and Hikaru on cleaning day. Kaoru couldn't figure out why they'd do such a thing but decided it didn't really matter. Not five minutes after everyone else left Kaoru realized, it had mattered. "What's wrong Kao-chan?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You can't fool me Kaoru. You've been acting real weird lately. So has Hikaru. Are you two fighting?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Not exactly."

"Well you two need to talk. It's not good for two people who love each other so much to not talk. Communication is key. Right Takashi?"

"Yeah," Said the baritone.

Honey smiled.

"It's complicated Honey. Just talking won't fix it this time."

Now Honey frowned. "You think too much." With that he turned around and started picking up teacups with Mori right behind him.

Kaoru frowned. For some reason he thought Honey had a double meaning in the sentence. But, nah. It couldn't be. Tossing the thoughts aside he started cleaning up the nearest table.


	11. Lotion

Hikaru X Kaoru

Some of you have already guessed part of the plot line. Now I'm thinking of new plot twist I can throw in to keep you on your toes. A lot of the fanfics are pretty standard. That's the last thing I want mine to be! I don't know if this chapter will throw anyone off or give you more information than necessary. Guess we'll all find out together. ^_^

Kaoru sat at his desk and stared at the blank spot where his mail usually sat. Nothing had come today. That wasn't totally abnormal, he'd gone a few days every now and then without any mail. What was different this time was, he hadn't gotten any mail for the last two weeks. Nothing. Not a letter, a note, or even a bill. Nothing. Sighing he leaned his head back against the chair and gently swiveled back and forth for a moment.

A call from his cell had him glancing down at the small device. He raised a brow at the name. Picking it up, he answered, "Hello."

"I won't be able to see you for the next week after school."

Kaoru sat up and placed his elbows on the desk. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I've got business plans that I was only able to push back long enough to go to club."

"No, it's alright. I understand."

"Will you be alright alone with Hikaru so much?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Then Kaoru said something that he normally wouldn't. "I'll miss you, Kyouya."

There was a long silence and Kaoru felt himself blushing. "I'll miss you too. I have to go now, bye."

"Bye."

Kaoru shut the phone and set it back on the desk.

"Are you going to miss him so much?"

Kaoru jerked and glanced over to see Hikaru leaning against the far edge of the desk.

"When did you get there?"

"Answer my question." Hikaru's voice was soft and held no tension.

"No." Kaoru pushed away from the desk and stood up. "In case you haven't noticed, you're my brother, not my dad, I don't have to do anything you say."

Hikaru raised a brow. "I guess you don't. I wish you would though."

"Yes I'm going to miss him. Have an issue with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Well I needed someone didn't I? You disappear with Haruhi all the time, I spend time with Kyouya."

"Do you miss me?"

Kaoru stared at him for a long moment. "Yes I do."

Kaoru turned and started walking away. The next moment he was facing his brother again, Hikaru having turned him back around to face him. "You were just going to walk off?"

Kaoru raised a brow. Now suddenly there was inflection in his brother's voice. "Um, yeah."

Hikaru gave his younger twin a shake. "Do you even want to know if I miss you?"

A look came over Kaoru's face. If you'd asked at any point later in their lives, neither would have been able to describe the look. The closest they could come to was a look of sad, resignation. "No. I really don't want to know." Now he sounded like his brother had, very little emotion in his voice. "Go back to Haruhi. She makes you happy."

Hikaru took his hands from his brother's shoulders. "Yeah. She does. In a way you never could."

Kaoru gave a nod and left the room. He didn't realize he was crying 'til he saw his face in the mirror. Silent tears slid down his face, the ache in his chest was back and something in him felt… broken. Kaoru stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower. Stepping in he leaned his back against the wall, and slowly sank to the tiles. Bringing his knees to his chest he rested his forehead on them and let the tears flow. There was no sobbing; He'd gone past that point.

Kaoru was almost a total shell the next day going through the motions like a robot. Even the guests noticed. Kyouya did to and kept sending warning glances his way, looks that Kaoru didn't give a damn about. After club he and Hikaru left together. This was something that surprised him. Normally Hikaru would have left with Haruhi. Deciding not to question it he sat in the limo, silent the whole time.

The next couple of days were pretty much the same. Then came the day where Kaoru had cleaning duty. Which meant he was going to be with Hikaru and Haruhi. He'd grown tired of seeing the two of them together. They laughed together too much and spent way too much time together. Kaoru glared at the pair across the room. What were they doing?

Hikaru hugged Haruhi and then, he… left. Why was he leaving? That meant that Kaoru was going to have to call a driver after club. He glanced over at Kyouya. Kyouya looked up as if he felt Kaoru's gaze. The two shared a glance before breaking it. Kaoru turned his head back and caught Hikaru's eyes. Hikaru had a look on his face. Kaoru couldn't read the look so he glanced away.

Shrugging he turned around and got to work.

A moment later the door shut and Kaoru became aware of the fact that Haruhi was next to him. For about five minutes he decided to ignore Haruhi but his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Why'd he leave?"

Haruhi looked up from her tray. "Because he didn't want to be here."

"You mean because he didn't want to be here with me."

"That too." Kaoru turned his head looked out the window into the bright blue sky. "Do you know how stupid you are?"

Kaoru's head swung back around with a snap. "Excuse me?"

"Why should I? Do you know what you've been doing to Hikaru?"

"I haven't done anything to Hikaru. And even if I had it wouldn't be any of your business."

"It is my business because he's my-"

"Your boyfriend I know. That doesn't mean he has to tell you everything."

Haruhi slammed her tray down, startling Kaoru. "That isn't what I was going to say. Does Kyouya know your side of the story?"

Kaoru glared. "I needed someone."

"So did your brother. You sure as hell weren't there."

"What and he was? He left me for you. He's happier with you than he ever was with me."

"What makes you say that?"

"He told me so. He told me you make him happy in a way I couldn't."

"He did what! He's just as dumb as you are. I'm half temped to lock the two of you in a room together until you fix this."

"Don't talk about Hikaru that way!"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please. And it's not just him, it's you too. The both of you. I told him weeks ago he needed to talk to you. Then you go and become lovers with Kyouya, which mess-"

"We became WHAT?"

Haruhi paused and considered Kaoru for a moment. "You aren't lovers?"

"Hell no!"

"Have you kissed him?"

Kaoru blushed. "That's none of your business."

"Maybe not but I still asked. And that gave me my answer. So what? You just decided to replace Hikaru?"

"No I did not. Kyouya came up the idea in the first place, but-"

"Because Kyouya came up with the idea you had to follow?"

"Look. I couldn't do it okay? And when I finally decided I could I went to his house but nothing happened. We laid in the bed and talked. Just talked. That's all we've been doing. It's just nice to have someone who shares my feelings. We, connect."

"Because he loves Tamaki."

"He told you?"

"He didn't have to. I'm not stupid."

"Apparently I am though."

"You are." Kaoru glared. "Tell Hikaru how you feel?"

"How can I do that? How can I tell him that not only am I attracted to a _guy_ but I'm in love with him and he's my _brother_! How can I just dump all of that on him when he loves you?"

"He doesn't love me."

"Then why do you two spend so much time together?"

"Everyone needs someone." Kaoru rolled his eyes. "If you love your brother like I think you do you'll go to him and talk to him. He needs you. Just like you need him. And leave the cleaning to me. You and Hikaru can never to it right."

Kaoru took her advice and left. He called a car to pick him up. The ride home was the longest of his life. When he got home he went straight up to his rooms dropped his bag then turned on his heel and went to Hikaru's rooms. Without knocking he walked in. That. Was. A. Mistake. Turning his back to his brother he rubbed the back of his neck with a hand and tried not to think about what his brother had just been doing with his.

"I'll give you a moment to put the lotion away. But we have to talk."


	12. A New Game

Hikaru X Kaoru

Last Chapter! Sequel will be coming soon. Don't know what'll be titled yet but I'll update my profile when I get around to posting the first chapter of it. Now, back to the twins. (Wiggle's eyebrows.)

Kaoru cleared his throat and tried not to think what the rustling was behind him. He already had a hard on and didn't want it getting any worse. Behind him Hikaru shuffled his feet. "You can turn around now."

Kaoru did so. "We need to talk."

"You said that already."

Kaoru gave a nod. "I talked to Haruhi today." Hikaru didn't say anything. "Why did you go to her to talk? Why didn't you come to me?"

"And tell you what? When I was I supposed to tell you anything? You went off to Kyouya. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about the game I was playing." At that moment Kaoru could have gladly cut out his own tongue. If he'd been paying closer attention that never would have slipped. What was he going to tell his brother? He couldn't tell him the truth and suddenly his overly clever mind was drawing blanks. Damn!

"What game?" Now Hikaru sounded suspicious and he had every right to be. Kaoru decided on the truth. Unable to stand still any longer he began to pace.

"I was playing a game with you and Haruhi."

"What game?" Now he sounded pissed, again, that was his right.

"Remember that date you went on?"

"The one you set up?"

"You knew?"

"As if you weren't feeling well. I'm your twin, I know you."

"But you went anyway."

"I knew you had your reasons."

"I thought you loved her."

"I do." Kaoru stood stalk still for several long moments.

"She told me you didn't."

"I love her as a friend. A best friend. She means a lot to me. She is important."

"Am I?"

"God you're stupid."

"I've been getting that a lot today."

"Well you are."

"That's what Haruhi said."

"No, I mean you're important."

Kaoru turned to face him. "You're important too."

"As important as Kyouya." Kaoru shook his head. "I didn't think so." A look of pure hurt and sadness washed over Hikaru's face.

"Haruhi was right. You are stupid." Hikaru opened his mouth to say something but Kaoru cut him off before a single syllable escaped. "You are more important than anyone. You are my brother Hikaru. My twin. I love you more than life itself. You can't begin to understand what I felt when you and Haruhi spent so much time together."

"Was that your game?"

Kaoru hung his head, ashamed. "Yeah."

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks, I think that's sunk in by now."

"I know how you felt. More so I think. Do you know what it's like to realize that your baby brother is lovers with another guy?"

"Dear God do all of you think that?" Kaoru threw up his arms in exasperation. "I'm not his lover! We kissed once. Just once. But he wasn't my lover. We've gotten close but only because of you. I thought that if you and Haruhi got together than you would be happy. Then I could be happy. That's why I thought of the game. I'd push you two together then I could let you go. Move on, fall in love. But, I couldn't do it. The closer you two got the more it hurt."

"You were with Kyouya before we stopped talking."

"My grades were slipping so I went to him for tutoring. Then we were going to be lovers. We were. But we couldn't do it. He was in love with someone else and I couldn't be his substitute. And Kyouya couldn't be mine. I couldn't pretend Kyouya was the person I'm in love with. It was unfair to everyone if we did it that way. So we would lay in bed together and talk. That's all we did. We've gotten very close but only as friends. We understand each other."

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who is the girl you couldn't defile by pretending Kyouya was her?"

"There wasn't a girl."

"You just said there was!"

"No, I said there was a person."

Understanding dawned in Hikaru's eyes. "Who is he?"

"You know me better than anyone in the whole world. For years all I had was you. You know me inside and out. Can't you guess?"

"Damn it Kaoru just tell me!"

"You, Hikaru. I'm in love with you. But I couldn't tell you that. I'm your twin, your little brother. Even now you must be disgusted."

Hikaru held out his right hand. There, written on his palm was Kaoru's name. It was the same hand Hikaru had been using when Kaoru had walked in on him. "I'm far from disgusted Kaoru. I've been in love with you for so long. I don't even remember when I realized it."

Kaoru simply stared. "You're kidding."

"No. I'm in love with you."

Kaoru didn't know what to do. It was as if his body was completely incapable of moving. Luckily it seemed that Hikaru didn't have that problem. In the next moment Kaoru was in his arms and Hikaru's lips were pressed firmly against his own. Hikaru slid his lips back and forth across Kaoru's seeking entrance. When Kaoru didn't open his them Hikaru slid his tongue between them anyway. This seemed to be key to unlock Kaoru's immobile body. Kaoru's hands went up to Hikaru's neck and held tightly, fisting in his hair.

Hikaru squeezed tighter bringing their hips together and Kaoru was elated to find Hikaru as aroused as he. Kaoru's hands roamed over his brother's back. He couldn't count the times he'd done this in club but it was different this time. This time he noticed each ridge and dip and curve of his twin. His hands slid down the t-shirt that his brother had thrown on when he'd walked in and grabbed the end, pulling, hindered by his older brother's arms. Hikaru chuckled. "Slow down. We've got all day. We have forever to do this." With that his lips crushed into Kaoru's with more passion than before. Kaoru could do nothing but answer in kind. Their hands raced and roamed wherever they chose while their tongues danced.

Soon Kaoru found them on the bed with Hikaru above him pressing him into the soft mattress. Kaoru couldn't breathe but then he didn't find that it was necessary with Hikaru so close, closer than he'd ever been. They tugged and pulled at each other's clothes groaning when buttons caught and zippers refused to be unzipped. Finally Hikaru was fully unclothed and Kaoru groaned for a whole other reason. "Mmm. You feel so good Hikaru. I-I never… knew… it could be… like this."

"Ahh. I know. I know." Hikaru's hands were everywhere at once, running over Kaoru's bare chest, down his arms, over his hips. His dreams had never come close the real thing. Hikaru's heat, the feel of his breath, the bite of his teeth, the way his tongue soothed. It was more than he'd ever imagined. And he had a great imagination.

All thought was cut off when Hikaru's breath feathered against his erection. "I've always wanted to try this." Then Hikaru's mouth was on him. His lips brushing against the head, making him twitch. He rubbed his lips from tip to base flicking his tongue out here and there creating moist spots. All Kaoru could do was breath. And not well. His breath hitched and caught every time his brother did something new.

Then the tip of his member was in Hikaru's mouth and Kaoru stopped breathing entirely. Hikaru began to move his mouth further down, swirling his tongue around the swollen head. He put his head as far down as he could without gagging. Bobbing his head up and down in a terrifyingly slow rhythm he looked up to see the pure pleasure on Kaoru's face. He almost came in that moment. Unable to take it anymore he took his mouth from his brother's member. Kaoru groaned at the loss.

Hikaru moved back over his brother and smiled. Placing three fingers against Kaoru's lips he said, "Lick them, it'll make everything else easier." Kaoru did as he was told sucking on the digits. When Hikaru pulled them from his mouth he placed his hands at Kaoru's opening. Kaoru jerked and bucked his hips. "I'm sorry. We don't have to do this, we can wait."

"I think we've waited long enough."

"Thank God. I'm really not sure if I can stop now anyway." Hikaru placed his fingers back over the hole, inserting one digit. Kaoru jerked but more from shock than pain. Hikaru moved the digit in and out waiting for Kaoru to get used to the feeling before inserting another. There was pain but there was pleasure too. Hikaru began scissoring his fingers trying to make it as easy on Kaoru as possible. After a third finger Kaoru was moving his hips with the rhythm.

Hikaru deemed Kaoru ready enough and moved back over his brother. Kissing him deeply he positioned himself to inter. Slowly he pushed through Kaoru's virgin hole trying to be as easy as possible. Kaoru buried his head in his brother's shoulder trying not to cry at the pain. Hikaru paused for a moment. "K-Kaoru, you… so… tight. Good. Feels… good." Hikaru began to move. Slowly he pulled back then forward. Kaoru groaned. Hikaru paused and panted, "Does.. it hurt?"

"D-don't stop. For… the love… of… all that… is holey… don't stop." Hikaru chuckled which added to the feelings where they were pressed together. He began to move again, picking up the pace. Closing his eyes he concentrated fully on the feeling of being wrapped so tightly in his brother. Inside Kaoru. He began to thrust faster powered by the groans and moans coming from his twin.

"More. Hikaru." Hikaru complied pushing deeper. In a few thrusts Kaoru gave out a cry and thrust his lower half toward his brother. Hikaru gave a pained grin, he'd found his brother's good spot. He pulled back and thrust all the way in making Kaoru cry out and buck. Hikaru pulled one of Kaoru's legs higher on his waist and found that changed the angle. Kaoru pulled his other leg up and they both groaned at the pleasure it brought them.

"Hikaru. I… it's… coming. I'm coming."

"Come with me." With one final thrust they cried out their pleasure together.

Later when they were both able to breathe again Hikaru turned to his brother who's head lay on his chest. "Haruhi was right. We are idiots. We could have been doing this a long time ago."

Kaoru chuckled. "Yeah. But now we can make up for lost time." He looked up at his brother and smiled, moving hardening member against his brother's hip.

Hikaru groaned. "Can you handle it again."

"Dear brother, I can handle anything you do to me."

Hikaru's eyes lowered. "I'll accept your challenge." They'd created a new game, one only the two of them could play with each other. And both new they'd never get bored of this one. When Hikaru was hovering over his brother once more he smiled down. "We should thank Haruhi for this."

"Later. For right now, just think of me."

Hikaru leaned forward and kissed Kaoru again this time slowly and deeply. "Always."


End file.
